


人柱力仪式意外事故

by haremfucker2494



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Wound Fucking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haremfucker2494/pseuds/haremfucker2494
Summary: 简单来说就是十尾帮带土填满内心的空洞的温馨小故事
Relationships: Juubi | Ten-tails/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 7





	人柱力仪式意外事故

当被十尾像块破抹布一样从地上捡起来的时候，宇智波带土已经失去了所有挣扎的力气。胸口被千鸟贯穿的豁口、半边身体上肆意生长的查克拉棒，和老师用飞雷神刻下的刀伤：看得出来，他浑身上下已经没有一块完整的部分了。剧痛让他四肢瘫软，眼前一阵阵发黑。

看着十尾将它的生殖器贴上来的动作，带土想要尖叫，然而张开的喉咙像破风箱似的呼啸了两下，最后一点声音都发不出来；十尾则无师自通地想把那玩意捅进这人类脸上张开的小洞里去。然而，无奈于这巨大的尺寸差异，它的一番努力最终以失败告终，反而在带土的脸上留下了不少粘稠的痕迹。 

这下完蛋了。感受着脸上的刺痛，用尽全力闭上眼睛的带土想到，看来它不找个什么地方捅进去是不会罢休的。 

手里握着这一既不美观又不实用的飞机杯，十尾也仰天发出了懊恼的嚎叫，然而天无绝人——天无绝尾兽之路，聪明的十尾摸到了带土胸口前被捅出来的伤口。这泛着刺眼的血光，柔软而炽热的温柔乡……摩挲着这漂亮的洞口，它的尾巴快乐地摇动着，前面似乎又翘得更高了。被这诡异的触碰弄得差点弓起腰吐出来的带土，此时似乎有点明白这头野兽下一步的动作了。

快失去意识啊！快失去意识啊！快失去意识啊！此刻，带土只能诅咒自己那过于顽强的生命和意志力。如果这就是命运的话，至少能允许我转头不去面对……

然而，甜美的死亡没有到来。十尾的阴茎像剑一样，从后背将他捅了个对穿。那曾经装着带土的心脏，装满了悔恨、痛苦、空虚的地方，如今被另一样东西填满了。感受着伤口里奇妙的触感，十尾发出一声称得上是快乐的尖啸。尝到了甜头，它干脆用两只手将带土紧紧箍住，顺势抽动了起来：这拥有不可思议的再生能力的身体，无数次被击倒、刺穿又撕裂却仍在搏动的身体，带来的快感恐怕是雌兽的阴道也无法比拟的了！就用这具身体作为它的精床，为它诞下子嗣吧！

因为临近射精而再度涨大的阴茎，似乎将带土的伤口扯得更开了。不过，他似乎已经有点感觉不到了。双耳在轰鸣。鼻子塞住了。嘴里被十尾的分泌物弄得一团糟。眼泪、汗水、血，还有一些不知道是什么的东西流进眼睛，现在，就连空中高挂的一轮圆月也已经看不清了。


End file.
